devil's reject
by BlackNeko20
Summary: marina works at a school helping blind kids. a medical miracle helped her see again. she immediately spies james and falls for him but james is married to his job. can the two be together? for collab series crushed hearts.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Marina opened her eyes. The world was blurry at first. Then it all came into focus. She'd had an eye transplant. She could see anything now. She'd traveled some to take in the sights. Now she was back in Elwood City. She already had a teaching degree. Now she used it at a school for the blind. She taught fifth graders. She even taught some advanced fourth graders. But she namely thought of her coworkers outside of school.

Marina had her eye on James. She knew him from her school days. He'd grown up to be handsome. She was grateful for her eye transplant to see guys like him. He was stunning to her. She wished he was more outgoing. But his personality suited his fourth graders. He was reserved. They all knew he was nervous. But he encouraged them by stepping up. They loved him for it. Marina loved him too.

They met when she took on the advanced students. They were eager to learn. James was eager to teach them. He could only do so much. Marina was going to help him. She could go ahead in the curriculum. She could teach them what they needed to know. James was eager to hear about the process. He asked a lot of questions-what are they covering? What do they love? What progress have they made? When they crossed paths, he asked them all. He asked even more questions. But all were about the students. None were personal.

Marina decided to push him. They met in the cafeteria. They sat down to lunch together. He asked about the students. She changed the subject, "So, what do you do on your weekends? Where do you like to go around town?" she questioned. James ignored her, "I just love how much Isabella has taken to reading. She's gotten so good, and I'm thinking of referring her to a colleague of mine across town."

Marina sighed. She cared about the students. She was eager for Isabella to read bigger books too. But she asked him a question. She wanted an answer to it, "So, your weekend plans?"

"Oh, I work on lesson plans and whatnot. And I volunteer at the children's museum," he said quickly. He wanted to get back to the students. He wanted to talk about them as much as possible. Marina wanted to talk about James. She wanted to know him, not the students. She knew them. She didn't know him.

She talked to a colleague after school. She was another fourth grade teacher. Her name was Colleen and she was married. She ranted about her husband. Marina knew she hated him. So she asked him what she thought of James. Colleen laughed, "What, as a teacher or as a man?" she asked. Marina picked the second option. Colleen shook her head, "Honestly they're the same question. He is a man who is a teacher, a teacher who is a man. There is no separation whatsoever, and honestly, the man needs to get out more. He engulfs himself in his work, and I think he's trying to cover up something."

Marina begged to know more. Colleen was happy to gossip, "Well, a few years ago, his older sister went into rehab for a major drug issue. Before that, he was just an average teacher. He worked with the kids just like everyone else. After she went into that program, he immersed himself in his teaching. He wants to forget that part of his life ever even happened."

"So he doesn't date?" Marina asked. Colleen shook her head, "When would he even have time? He's a teacher, plain and simple. I take you're interested in him?" she inquired. Marina admitted she was. Colleen laughed, "I hate to break it to you, but that'll never happen. Unless you don't mind him being married to his job, you're in for a long road ahead."

Marina knew Colleen was right. But she really liked James. She wanted to know if it could work. So she decided to pursue it. She wanted to be with him so she'd work for him.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Marina stepped into the bar. It was four o'clock but she wanted a drink. She took a seat at the bar. The bartender turned. It was DW but covered in makeup and tattoos. Marina hadn't seen her since high school. It was a bit of a shock. DW laughed. She got that look all the time. Besides she had a job to do.

"So, what can I get you? I can make just about anything as long as you show me your ID first," she said. Marina ordered a vodka drink. She flashed her ID. DW nodded, "Well, Marina, I'll get that drink for you. I just want to know one thing though: Why are you drinking in the middle of the afternoon? I thought you were really happy."

"I am," Marina said flatly, "People can drink whenever they want when they get old enough. Besides, I had a long day at work. I've been working with James' fourth graders, and he just seems to ignore me when they're around. All I wanted to know was when he was leaving so I could lock up. I finally just left. Hopefully none of my supplies will be missing tomorrow."

"You must be talking about James MacDonald. Boy he turned into a mess," DW sighed. "I dated him in high school before he got all focused and whatnot. He was into comics and movies. He even went to carnivals with me. It was pretty fun dating him, at least until he joined that teaching program. They started this thing with my class that you could go to college at the same time as high school. He went into education and took some special needs class. After that, I had to dump him. All he could talk about were those poor children and how he could help them. I take you work with him?"

Marina nodded, "We work at Elwood City School for the Blind together. I teach fifth grade and he does fourth, but I've been talking with some of his students lately. He's so focused, so driven. I like it, but what if I want to have a normal, human conversation? I just can't talk to him at all," she sighed. She downed her drink in one gulp. DW looked at her, "Whoa, I know he's a bit of a handful but not enough to down a whole drink like that. Slow down."

Marina shook her head, "It is enough. I like him but I can't be with him. This is ridiculous. Why did I have to fall for the guy who was so in love with his job? What am I going to do? Make me another one of these," Marina demanded. DW refused, "Sorry, but I know you're one of my brother's friends, and I make it a point to help them, not help them hurt themselves. Getting drunk isn't going to solve your problem. I think you should call Prunella."

Marina was confused, "Prunella? But she's one of those quack psycho people now. I cut ties with her as soon as she and her mom got into all that foolishness full-time. Rubella's the only sane one now," Marina said. DW laughed, "Wow, Rubella didn't go into their home business? Who would've thought? Well, Prunella does some pretty good love potions. I didn't believe in them either, then Emily got one. Now she's married to the guy. He's a hot Puerto Rican in a band," DW beamed.

"Emily got a love potion and it worked?" Marina asked. DW nodded, "Yep, and Prunella predicted they'd have five kids together. She's pregnant with twins now."

Marina was concerned. She was tipsy but knew better. Love potions weren't real. All of the mumbo-jumbo that Prunella loved wasn't real. It was why their friendship ended.

But Emily trusted her. DW must've trusted her too. Maybe Prunella was doing something right. Marina would just have to see.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Marina stepped into the house. It was done up with weird stuff. There were 2 lava lamps by the door. The doors were replaced by beads. Fabric hung from everywhere. The rooms were hazy from incense. The house was nothing like Marina remembered.

"Come, come, into the House of Dee-gan," Prunella said. She was dressed flamboyantly. She talked with a weird accent. Marina wanted to run. Prunella recognized her first. She grinned, "So, you decided to come see the Great Prunella and her kooky mother? Well, I'm afraid our magic only works on those who believe. Be gone or admit you believe."

"If you can make the man I love fall in love with me, then I'll believe. Right now I'm just willing to give it a chance because I don't know what else to do. I need him to be in love with me. I need him to be mine," Marina said. Prunella shook her head, "If you're only willing to try it, you're not a full believer."

Marina glared, "Look, I came here, didn't I? Just tell me what I have to do. I believe it'll work. I fully, truly, honestly believe your magic works, and I'm sorry I ever doubted you. Just make this work for me," Marina pleaded. Prunella sighed, "Okay, but I'll warn you that the gods know when they're been insulted in the past. Most of them are forgiving, but the Goddess of Love is fickle anyway. Only she can decide how this will truly end, and I fear you're going to be unsuccessful."

Marina shook her head, "This has to work." Prunella nodded, "I know that. But you're desperate, and I doubt you'll understand the part about consequences. There are positive and negative consequences. Positive ones include increased fertility with the soul you're attached to. The negative consequences? Some of them are too barbaric to mention. People have died, Marina, and I don't want you to be one of them. Please, I'm telling you as a former best friend from a generation ago to leave this be. Pursue him on your own. See how it goes."

Marina didn't care. Negative consequences could be dealt with. All she wanted was for James to love her. She just needed him to be less involved with his work. He needed to be more personable. He needed to see the big picture. Those kids could get help without him.

Prunella saw dollar signs. Marina had $200 for the potion. That was triple their worth. Prunella had to follow through. She did the ritual. She chose to make James love Marina. She chose to ignore the consequences.


End file.
